Yu-Gi-Oh Nexus OC Submissions
by Speed Striker SX
Summary: I need OC's for the new story I'm writing. All OC's will be used! Plot and details inside. Submission ends: Sept. 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Spirit Destruction.  
**

* * *

Alright so far... I have Ace, Pete, Sierra, and Hatsu from the dueling tournament. Now all I need are the villains or heroes if you want. ALL Oc's will be used! The application should look like this: (Not my OC)

Name: Sierra Candybarr

Age: 16

Gender: Girl

Nickname: Sissi

Deck: Water

Signature Card: Amphibian Beast

Favorite Card: Spell Absorption

Hobbies: Dueling and reading

Bio: She lives alone and lost her family at an early age. She has very few friends.

Personality: Nice, caring, and always tries to help people who needs it

Description: She has long, thin brown hair; soft brown hair; and extremely pale skin. She wears a red shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

Cards:

A Legendary Ocean X3

Treated as "Umi." Reduces the level of all WATER monsters in both players hands and on the field by 1. All WATER monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF.

Salvage X2

Add 2 WATER monsters with the ATK of 1500 or less each in your Graveyard to your hand.

Reload X2

Add Your hand to your deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of card you added to your deck.

Shrink

Select 1 face-up monster on the field. The original ATK of that monster is halved until the end of this turn.

Big Wave Small Wave

Destroy all face-up WATER monsters on your side of the field. Then you can Special Summon WATER monsters from your hand, up to the same number of monsters destroyed by this effect.

Nobleman Of Crossout

Destroy 1 face-down card and remove it from play. If the card is a Flip Effect Monster, both players check their Decks and remove all monsters of the same name from play. Then shuffle the Decks.

Brain Control

Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 monster on your opponents side of the field. Take control of the selected card until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.

Heavy Storm

Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

Lightning Vortex

Discard one card. Destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent controls.

Pot of Greed

Draw 2 cards from your Deck.

Snatch Steal

Take control of a monster on your opponent's side of the field that is equipped with this card. Increase your opponent's Life Points by 1000 points during each of his/her Standby Phases.

Red Medicine

Increase your Life Points by 500 points.

Spell Absorption

Each time a Spell Card is activated, increase the Life Points of this card's controller by 500 points.

Mystical Space Typhoon

Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Hammer Shot

Destroy 1 face-up Attack Position monster with the highest ATK on the field.

Tribute to the Doomed

Discard 1 card from your hand. Select 1 monster on the field and destroy it.

Ookazi

Inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Twister

Pay 500 Life Points. Destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap card.

Call of the Haunted

Selected 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

Gravity Bind

All Level 4 or higher monsters on the field cannot attack.

Dust Tornado

Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field. You can then set 1 Spell or Trap card from your hand.

Tornado Wall

This card can be activated when "Umi" is active on the field. As long as "Umi" is on the field, any damage from attacking monsters to your life points becomes 0. When "Umi" is removed from the field, this card is also destroyed.

Sakuretsu Armor

You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.

Magic Cylinder

Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

Xing Zhen Hu

Select 2 set Spell or Trap cards on the field and activate this card. As long as this card remains on the field the selected cards cannot be activated.

Castle Walls

Increase the DEF of 1 face-up monster on the field by 500 points until the end of this turn.

Torrential Tribute

You can only activate this card when a monster is Normal Summoned, Flipped Summon, or Special Summoned. Destroy all monsters on the field.

Mother Grizzly X2: water, level 4 (1400/1000)

effect: When this card is sent to Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 WATER monster with the ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your deck. Then shuffle your deck.

Creeping Doom Manta X2; water, level 3 (1300/1200)

effect: When this card is normal summoned successfully, no trap cards can be activated.

Spiral Serpent: water, level 8 (2900/2900)

effect:none

Amphibian Beast: water, level 6 (2400/2000)

effect:none

Homunculus the Alchemic Being: light, level 4 (1800/1600)

effect: You can change the attribute of this monster. This effect can only be used once per turn.

Tribe-infecting Virus: water, level 4 (1600/1000)

effect: Discard 1 card from your hand and declare 1 type of monster. Destroy all face-up monsters of the declared type on the field.

Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness: water, level 4 (1800/1500)

effect:none

Mad Lobster: water, level 3 (1700/1000)

effect:none

Unshaven Angler: water, level 4 (1500/1600)

effect:If you Tribute Summon a WATER monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tribute Monsters for the tribute summon.

Nightmare Penguin: water, level 4 (900/1800)

effect: When this card is flipped face-up, return 1 card on your opponent's side of the field to the owner's hand. All WATER monsters on your side of the field gain 200 ATK.

7 Colored Fish: water, level 4 (1800/800)

effect:none

Aqua Madoor: water, level 4 (1200/2000)

effect:none

Penguin Soldier: water, level 2 (750/500)

effect: Flip-you can return 2 monster cards from the field to the owner's hand.

Levia-Dragon-Daedalus: water, level 7 (2600/1500)

effect: Send "Umi" in your side of the field to the Graveyard to destroy all card on the field except this card.

Abyss Soldier: water, level 4 (1800/1300)

effect: Once per turn, by discarding 1 WATER monster to the Graveyard, return 1 card on the field to its owner's hand.

Frostosaurus: water, level 6 (2600/1700)

effect:none

Mermaid Knight: water, level 4 (1500/700)

effect: As long as "Umi" remains face-up on the field, this card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

Mobius the Frost Monarch: water, level 6 (2400/1000)

effect: When this card is tribute summoned successfully, you can destroy up to 2 spell or trap cards on the field.

Space Mambo: water, level 4 (1700/1000)

effect:none

Island Turtle: water, level 4 (1100/2000)

effect:none

Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo-Daedalus: water, level 8 (2900/1600)

effect: Send "Umi" on your side of the field to the Graveyard to send all cards on both players' hands and on the field to the Graveyard, except this card.

Deepsea Warrior: water, level 5 (1600/1800)

effect: When "Umi" is face-up on the field, this card is unaffected by any Magic Cards.

The Legendary Fisherman: water, level 5 (1850/1600)

effect: As long as "Umi" is face-up on the field, this card is unaffected by any spell cards. Monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot select this card as an attack target.

* * *

So far I have the plot but, if you want to send ideas for the first chapter on how to start it off put it in the review box. So I'll start writing Monday so send in those OC's!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright OC's are going to be accepted but, the story is already up.

Just go on my profile and find Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!

This story is going to be 4 seasons split into 4 stories with 30 or more episodes in them.

Season 1: Nameless Strike

Season 2: Through the Fire

Season 3: Fight for Survival

Season 4: Ultimate Sacrifice

So keep submitting those OC's!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! You still have two days left before the submission is done. I need OC's to work for the Nameless.

I will update my "Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus" everyday.

If you haven't followed "Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus... I suggest you do if you want to keep ahead.

So that's all.


End file.
